Not Sure Yet
by Barbas
Summary: This is a story with Prue, Phoebe and Piper. Paige hasn't been introduced yet, but will later. Andy is still alive, and Darryl and the sisters a good friends. Plot? I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Reviews always appreciated. Happy Holidays!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- **Hey ever1. Hope you all had a great holidays. I can't exactly tell you what this is going to be about, because i'm not quite sure myself. If anyone has any idea's after reading it, please feel free to let me know. Thanks... enjoy.

* * *

729-9927. Nothing more, nothing less, just those seven numbers on a little piece of green paper. Phoebe stared at it all throughout the long walk back to the Manor, as if trying (and failing) to uncover something else that couldn't be seen at a first glimpse. Nothing appeared, but those seven numbers became clearer than ever as she neared her home. Becoming frustrated she stopped, leaning against a pole. She closed her eyes and gripped the paper tighter than she had been holding it before. The paper threatened to tear as it crumpled in her grasp. Her forehead wrinkled, her eyebrows coming down almost over her eyes.

She was trying to get a premonition, one more thing that revealed nothing to her the longer she stood concentrating. It maddened her that she could not use that power whenever she needed it. Levitation was her only active power, and it wasn't even as good as blowing demons up, or freezing them or even hurdling them against walls. Phoebe shook her head and resumed walking. She looked down once more at the paper, and seeing nothing new on its surface, stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans.

Suddenly her back pocket began vibrating, and she jumped, not used to the feeling of the cell phone. Immediately following the vibrate her Love Spit Love ring tone came on, and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket. Glancing at the screen, not entirely focused, she saw that it was Prue, calling from her cell phone. She was supposed to be at work, shooting some pictures of some famous person that Phoebe had never heard about. After a quick debate with herself she decided not to answer it and hung it up, promptly turning it off. She stuck it back into her back pocket and continued her walk to the Victorian Manor.

As she rounded the corner it came into view, and she marveled at its simple beauty. Though maybe not glamorous or even extremely large it still had an air of importance and structure to it that was slightly intimidating yet calming at the same time. Phoebe walked up the concrete path, between the two grass patches and past the flowerbeds, and fumbled for her keys. As she inserted them into the door and handle turned, and she stepped back surprised.

"Phoebe. Where have you been? Prue has been calling your cell phone; it would really help it you kept it on. The whole reason for getting you one was so that we could contact each other if there were any emergencies."

"Is there an emergency?" Phoebe said, leisurely hanging her jacket on the side table to the left of the door. Piper closed the door behind her, following her into the spacious living room where Prue was already seated. Andy was next to her, both of then looking extremely grave and worried.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a photo shoot?" Phoebe asked, sitting down on the couch directly opposite of the couple. "Hi Andy."

"Yes, but it was cancelled. Want to know why?" Andy nodded at Phoebe as Prue spoke up.

"Not particularly, but I'm going to guess you'll tell me anyway." Phoebe said, looking around the room, still not greatly focused. She was still thinking about those seven numbers.

"He disappeared."

"Who disappeared?" Phoebe asked, still bored. Piper's eyebrows creased and she glanced at Prue.

"Seth Jaxom." Prue said, as if stating the obvious. Phoebe looked at her, her eyebrows shot up, her lips tightened, and she shook her head, indicating that she had no idea who Prue was talking about.

"He's an actor. He's been in so many movies; I can't believe you haven't heard of him Phoebe."

Phoebe kept her face.

"Don't worry, I've never heard of the guy either", Andy said to Phoebe.

"You're crazy, the both of you." Prue said, looking at Andy but talking to her sister.

"So he's missing. That's not a job for a witch, that's a job for the police." She said, looking at Andy.

"We have to help. He's not just an actor."

"Let me guess, he's a witch whom we're going to need to vanquish some great evil."

"How do you figure?"

"It's so cliché, and it's always what happens. What do we need him for?"

"He is a witch, but he doesn't know it. He was using his powers all around the set, and he wasn't even aware of it. I don't know what his problem is, but we have to find him and help him."

"How old is this guy?"

"Twenty-seven. Just in your range Pheebs." Piper joked, but nobody seemed to take it. "Haha then."

Phoebe attempted a smile, but Piper could she was putting on a brave face. Something had happened to her while she was out. Piper wasn't going to pry, she knew that Phoebe needed her privacy just as much as the next person, but Phoebe has to snap our of it.

"Why don't you scry?"

"I tried, but the only place that kept coming up was the manor. I don't know what's wrong with it."

"All right then. It looks like the Halliwells…" she paused and looked at Andy. "… and the Truduo have a new case to solve. Let's get cracking." Phoebe got up off the couch unenthusiastically and walked up the stairs leading to the attic.

"What's up with her?" Piper asked when she was out of ear shot.

"I don't know." Prue responded. "But whatever it is she better get over it fast, because we don't have time to deal with it. Andy and I are going to go down the station and try to see if Darryl got any more information. I'll call you guys later. Make sure Phoebe doesn't bail on us… alright?"

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Thank's for your help." Andy said to Piper as they got up.

"No problem, we can't very will ignore now… can we?"

"Yeah, well this is going to look great on my record." Andy smiled.

"Unless it turns out to be another unsolved case with our names on it." Prue joked back. Prue and Andy walked out the door. Leaving Piper to deal with Phoebe.

"Piper! Are you coming."

"Yeah… hang on!" Piper sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Have you Seen him?

**A/N--**Thank you for the Review. Please if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen, i would love to know, because as i said before i'm not quite sure what this is going to end up as. Please read and tell me your ideas. Thanks. :)

* * *

Andy was driving toward the station, Prue in the passenger seat. Neither one had spoken much since leaving the house. 

"Shouldn't you have your seat belt buckled?" Andy asked, not taking his eyes off the road, but directing the question to Prue anyway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a cop." Prue smiled looking up at him. She quickly pulled the strap across her and clicked it into place. "So what exactly are we doing again?"

"We're going to see if Darryl as anymore information on this guy."

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't you do your little hocus pocus thing and come up with your own information."

"You do know that we can't do our little hocus pocus stuff for personal gain. I mean, there are consequences to our actions, just like in your job."

"And if the consequence is you can't talk for a day, but you save this guy then won't it be worth it?"

"The consequences don't work like that Andy. I may forget my own information, and only know his."

"What do you mean your own information?"

"I may forget where I live, that I have sisters, that I'm a photographer, that I love you."

"Well we wouldn't want that happening, would we?" Andy smiled, almost laughing. Prue tried to think back to a time when he had laughed, and couldn't find one. She looked puzzled for a moment, but wiped the look off of her face, knowing that Andy would catch it and then she would be left to make up some awkward lie.

"Here we are." Andy said, stating the obvious, but Prue didn't criticize.

"So you made me put my seat belt on thirty seconds before we were going to arrive? How much sense does that make?"

"Better late than never. Plus, it's against the law to be in a car unbuckled, and seeing as we are going to a police station, I thought it would be best if you were not to get arrested on my account."

"Well, how thoughtful of you. No really, thanks Andy. I know better, but I'm so stressed out about this."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" Andy and Prue got out of the car and walked up the steps to the station.

"I mean", Andy started, as he opened the door for his girlfriend. "It's not like anyone suspects you or anything like that." They walked in and all heads turned in their direction. Darryl looked up from the papers on his desk and walked over to the couple, looking at all of the people staring.

"What's going on here Darryl?" Prue asked as he neared.

"Ditto that." Andy said, smile gone and his police act pulled out.

"Prue, you're wanted for kidnapping a famous actor. Some guy I've never even heard of. Seth… Seth…"

"Jaxom?"

"You know his name? How do you know his name? Are you really in on this?"

Prue looked around, for everyone was still staring at them. Pulling him outside and out of earshot she whispered furiously at the tall dark cop.

"Darryl, I was doing a photo shoot and he was supposed to be my subject. When he got to set he started using his powers and everything got out of control and…"

"Wait… his powers? Don't tell me this is another one of those supernatural cases. Look, no offense or anything, but Andy and I really can't have ANOTHER unsolved case with your names in it."

"We've already discussed this Darryl, don't worry about it." Andy said smile barely returning.

"Listen, this guy is a witch, but he doesn't know it. Now he may have got himself stuck here, he may be this all powerful guy whom we're supposed to help, or he may just be a teenage kid, but whatever he is, we need to find him. We will find him." Darryl looked around at the empty hall.

"I sure hope so Prue, I sure hope so."

"Don't worry Darryl, we've got this one."

"Yeah. Well you got the last one too and that turned out to be a dead end so excuse me for not having the utmost fate in you right now but you are pushing me to the edge. One more stunt like this one of these days and you're going to push me right off the cliff."

"And I'll come down right after you… don't worry."

"You won't come down; I'm going to drag you down. You can consider that a promise."

"One that I am going to make sure you keep. For now, can we please just have any information you have on this guy?"

"I've got nothing."

"What do you mean you've got nothing? This guy is countless movies, magazines all over the world… he's a teen idol and you can't find anything on him?"

"If you can tell me one movie he's been in, produce one magazine, even find someone who knows him, please let me know, because I'm at my wits end."

Andy and Prue stood pondering for a moment, Darryl never taking his eyes off the two of them.

"You're right Darryl, I've got nothing. Neither did Phoebe when I talked to her about him. But wait… Piper had heard of him."

"Had she seen him?"

"Yeah, she came to pick me up from the Photo shoot."

"Did Phoebe seem him?"

"No."

"Then it seems to me that anyone who sees him thinks he's a star. How do you even know he needs saving?"

"We don't." Prue said. "At least… not anymore."


End file.
